Moments of Random
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Full of shorts and drabbles, posted in chapters about our favourite turtles and friends. Ranging from humour to horror to sadness and who the hell knows. These stories will be posted at random. Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version)
1. A shocking good time

**A shocking good time**

* * *

Casually, with a devilish smile, he approached the desired spot, slipping it into the hole, with a churr of delight. With a shocking jolt, his body tingled, as every nerve in his body spark in an explosion of fireworks. As fast as it came, it died out moments later with him letting out a groan, and hearing the other brother moan in disbelief.

"Raph… haven't you learned the first time, you shouldn't jam your sais in the outlet?" Donnie mumbled out, turning on the ball of his heel to get the first-aid kit.


	2. For His Comfort and Protection

**For His Comfort and Protection**

* * *

His love of his life glistened with its new coat of wax, which glowed under the bright lights of the garage. For hours, he crested at her exterior with much care and passion, overly fond of the job well done. However, as he dared, only apart from her for a moment, he came back with a puzzling display.

From head to toe, she was defiled, his baby!

An anger rose in him, a fire that wanted to lash out, then he saw someone emerged from the darkness from the corner across the room. It was a friend, but not just any ally; it was April. Giving her a bewildered look, not believing she would do such a thing to his property, Raph let go of his rage to question the human.

"Umm what are these?" Flashing a look at her, he took another gander within his confusion over the white objects that stuck firmly onto his bike like ornaments.

"Oh, just some extra padding, nothing more," April grinned devilishly making the red clad turtle shiver suddenly as if he was dealing with a foe worse than Mikey. Seeing how disturb he was over the lady products covering his bike, which was obvious he had no clue what they were, she eased his mind, "They're for your protection," she paused, then continued with an intoxicating soothing voice and batting her eyelashes, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Retreating his previous suspicions over he had just met Mikey's counterpart, Raph sighed, finding himself convince by her sweet charms and shrugging any ideas of taking them off, as he got on his bike to take a midnight ride.


	3. The TB Crime!

**The TB Crime!**

* * *

The motionless lair cast its shadows, revealing there was no one around.

The exhausted turtle that had quite a long day, shuffled his feet across the cement floor heading for the bathroom.

Hours he had spent with his good friend Leatherhead, and the light bruises proved it.

What exactly were they doing? That he will not tell, nor admit to any scandalous remarks.

Especially if they came from Mikey, he wasn't in the mood.

What took ages, he finally reached the door, trying to lean all his weight into it, to aid him to open the sometimes stubborn door that he had to admit gave him grief when he was ready for bed.

Probably what didn't help his case at the moment is that he could barely stand as it was. He wasn't confident with his balance and putting too much support in something that could easily slip through his hands, he worried he would wind up face-first into the ground.

The door easily for once propping open, Donnie took a step forward, then jumped out of his shell, hearing the splash under his foot and shockingly feeling the cold water that was ankle deep.

With a yelp in dismay and engulfed into a cloud of confusion, he leaped back, grabbing the door, yet unable to reach it in time, as he crashed to the ground shell first.

His body, hissing in agony, he groaned, blinking into the darkness before him, was the bathroom flooded?

How could it be? Maybe a pipe broke?

Scrambling to his feet, Donnie's eyes became heavy and his mind swam.

He was too tired for this, yet like usual, he was the only one that could fix this mess.

Besides, he had to at least stop what was leaking, that could result in making a bigger mess later and start flooding into the main part of the lair.

Coming to the doorway once again, he placed his hand to the inside wall, feeling for the light switch, attempting to flick on the light.

Unfortunately the switch not responding to him, nor giving any sign it was even working at all, he mumbled beneath his breath, cursing some unfavorable words in another language.

The room too dark to make heads or tails, he marveled what was beyond the threshold other than the awaiting cold water?

He could stand there squinting his eyes, hoping to adjust, then again, he could make this less a pain and resorting to a simple solution.

The flashlight that he always had handy in his belt for such occasions, not that it was common for something exploding in the bathroom and it being pitch black, he took it out.

With a sound of a click, there was light and the shadows played before him with the shards of light that reflected off the pool of water.

Taking a breath in and then letting it out, he shoved the fatigue to the side entering the room trying his best to ignore the icy liquid and having his body fall into the habit of shivering.

Once in the room, he could see the rows of stalls, and the other side was the sinks that he installed for his brothers.

This was constructed so they could share the bathroom at any given time with some privacy.

Normally, people have more than one bathroom, but space was limited and this was the lesser of the two evils, since each of them had their own morning and night routine, and this caused less stress and bickering down the road.

There was in the air, a sound of water he could tell, where it came from he wasn't sure as he looked around.

The sinks appearing to be working with no leaking visible to the naked eye, Donnie was puzzled over what would be the source to all this rising water.

Venturing further, he examined the pipes above him, still complex, not able to see anything that would be the culprit.

"What is going on?" Donnie asked himself, as he froze in his spot feeling something brush by his leg.

With a harsh shriek, he scrambled back to slam his shell into one of the sinks hearing the porcelain creak behind.

Any more force would have made the surface crack against his thick hard shell.

His nerves shot; his hands shook as he lost control of the flashlight that plopped into the water, casting a soft glow onto what had touched him, as his face went blank.

"An apple?" Donnie said dryly, blinking twice at the fruit before rubbing his eyes in astonishment.

Why was there an apple floating on the water?

Unable to explain this one, Donnie snatched up his flashlight that he was thankful was waterproof.

Flashing it towards the current that was making the apple go in one direction, he tilted his head from the sight.

There within one of the stalls, where the toilet should have been, was now smashed into pieces and the water was gushing out of the pipe.

It was so violent, he was amazed he didn't catch to where it was in the first place and by the looks of it, the drainpipes he installed weren't draining it fast enough.

Not that he designed them to drain mass amounts of water, only the now and then toilet plugging and spillage for anyone accidentally leaving the sink running.

Lost for words, Donnie just gawked at it dumbfounded.

How could the toilet be destroyed? Why was the toilet in pieces? Second thought who the shell would break it!

Snapping his wandering mind on the thousand questions, a snore came from beyond the curtain that separated the shower area to the bathroom.

The snore recognizable, Donnie narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

" **Raphhhh,** " he cursed the name with a vengeance.

What has the ox do this time?

Why is it that every time he leaves the lair for a day or half, the red clad brother has to break something? Not your normal 'oops' break something by accident, his were always deliberate!

Storming toward the curtain forcefully swinging it open, Donnie stepped into the room, ready to strangle the brother, only to stop dead seeing he wasn't alone.

Raph was curled up on the tile floor with… Leo within his arms?

Both turtles sleeping peacefully, Donnie quietly approached them, noticing neither stir with his presence.

Kneeling down, Donnie wish he hadn't, smelling the strong aroma of alcohol on the breaths, not just coming off Raph, but Leo as well.

"So drinking were they?"

Examining the brothers to see if either was in any immediate danger, since it was in his nature to be nurturing, that turned quickly when Donnie began to understand where the bruises and cuts around Leo's shoulders were from.

Bouncing up to his feet, it dawned on him as he flashed back to the bathroom then to the two drunken idiots.

His mind racing, he saw what played out, as he clenched the flashlight tightly in anger and frustration towards them both.

Muttering under his breath, he turned around stomping off and out of the bathroom towards his lab, making an overnight bag then writing a very clear note to leave on his desk.

His brothers will see it once they wake up and search for him to fix up their stupid mess.

The letter with black bold characters, was a simple message that the clueless brain-dead brothers could even understand, "I'M ON STRIKE! CLEAN YOUR OWN DAMN STUPIDITIES!"

His bag firmly in hand, he rushed out of the lair before he bumped into Mikey or father, sprinting down the sewer passages only to finally stop, once he reached the place he wanted to be.

Nervously, he held his hand up, ready to knock onto the door, trying to figure out what he could say to the owner of this place, once upon answer.

Before he could attempt to alert the person at home of his presence, the door opened as the alligator looked at him over curiously.

"Donatello?" Leatherhead asked flabbergasted to see him at his door after he just left a half and hour ago.

"Hi… I… I want to take you up on your offer to stay over for the night… Maybe a couple?"

"Of… of course," Leatherhead welcomed him in, "Why the change of mind?"

Letting out a sigh, Donnie shrugged, "The toilet crime."

"Toilet? What?"

Chuckling Donnie beamed at his friend finding his peace again and laughing at his brothers now, "Oh Raph and Leo got drunk, and then I believe Leo probably some how was dared to bob for apples in the toilet bowl. Which unfortunately, the end result was him getting stuck and Raph panicking and smashing the thing up…"

Speechless the alligator stared in disbelief, should he ask more or let it drop?

Smiling more Donnie tilted his head, "So what were you planning for us anyways?"

* * *

 _Fin_.


	4. Restless Sleep (Turtle?)

**Restless Sleep (Turtle?)**

* * *

His sleep was restless, and he kept turning in search for that comfortable position that never came.

Half awake, his mind was blank with no dreams of any kind to settle him down.

It came to the point sleep wasn't being kind to him, and he was best to be awake.

Upon opening his eyes on the doorway, the turtle froze in a dreadful fright, witnessing the dark figure that should not be, hovering beside his light switch.

The thin formless creature, bidding him no acknowledgement of his presence, played with the switch that didn't turn on the light.

It wasn't till he gasped that this thing caught on that he was awake and watching it in the still darkness of his room.

Its form shifted in the shadows before him while its ghastly head turned towards him.

Instantly his body trembled in fear of this thing, he had no clue what it was.

In his terrified state, he turned towards his mate in a plea for help. As he could see him lying there in his own slumber beside him.

Calling the mate's name that came out as a gust of air, the thing not threatened by his determination to seek for aid, slowly approached him.

He could feel the daunting weight of the fiend pressing down onto his firm bed, while it started to crawl across his sheets lurking towards him.

In his mind's eye, its hollow eyes of one's nightmare stared at him in lust for his soul.

The creature's mouth open wide that revealed the abyss was ready to devour him with one swallow.

He panicked, screaming in his head to retreat from this horrifying nightmare.

His body limp and frozen in time itself wouldn't allow him to flee, nor admit him permission to get his mate's attention.

The thing came closer and closer! Its body deformed and reeked of death, and darkness wanted him, hungered for his soul.

By now, his body was trembling violently, as he tried to change his fate.

Behind him now, he could feel it hovering over him, taunting him; he was its and no one could help him.

Engulfed in pure horror, the turtle strained out his mate's name, which sounded like some monster in a horror movie calling the main character's name as it hunted him down.

The name so vivid in his mind came out stretched and deformed, that even surprised the turtle as he realized how hard he was trying and nothing was working in his favor.

So close the creature was, and it breathed down his neck, ready to claim him and touch his head…

Then suddenly everything became calm as he lay there not in fear, not in his previous, terrified state brought upon after some nightmare… No… He felt depressed instead as he reluctantly opened his eyes, staring at the empty side of the bed where if he still had a mate, would have been…

The reality thick and depressing took root over the nightmarish horror he just went through.

The emptiness of his bed made him now see the unmistakable truth.

Sadly, in normal circumstances, he would be completely terrified being there in the dark, even with the mate beside him. However, this time it was the opposite.

He was empty and hollow inside, for now he knew there was no one to be there when the nightmares come for him... No one to talk to about it and find comfort in by snuggling into their warm body for reassurance he was safe…

The turtle's true nightmare and reality were that he… was all alone…


	5. A Pickle Situation

**~A Pickle Situation...~**

* * *

Raph hiccupped, slurring his words, as he put his arm around Donnie. Pointing his thick finger in the genius face, he grind devilishly, "You know what Donnie?"

Donnie sigh, then took a big breath, You're going to tell me anyways, so just get it over with."

The drunken brother proud of himself pointed between Donnie s legs, "I like them big and green."

Mortified, Donnie yelp trying to pry the headlock Raph had managed to get on him.

Squirming, Donnie suddenly went flashing forward head almost to his knees.

"Raph let me go!" Donnie screamed feeling a shiver as Raph sniffed the back of his neck.

"Mmmm I like pickles," Raph purred; as Donnie s eyes widen experiencing a tongue go up to the tip of his head.

"RAPH I AM NOT A PICKLE!" Donnie cried, shivering on every lick, "What the shell have you been drinking!?"

"Mmm Pickles I wonder if your crunchy or soft," Raph continued not letting go.


	6. Oh, the Horror

**Oh, the Horror**

* * *

"Please don't go!" the female voice begged. Her voice boomed out of the speakers which echoed off the walls, invading the silence beyond.

The darkness of the lair disturbed by the ongoing movie, Raph sat there on the edge of his seat.

His heart pumped with adrenaline and his knuckles flushing white over the death grip on the abused couch's armrest, he was swept away in this world the TV had created.

His body twitched in anticipation; he glued his eyes to the multiple screens that hung there on the wall, displaying one large image for him to enjoy.

The hero to the story, boldly held onto his lover and gazed into her eyes, assuring her there was no other way; he must save the trap friend within since no one could do it other than him.

Raph's breath became taxing as he bear witness the heroics and knowing the horrors to follow the doomed hero.

Any good horror flick had its twist and turns, and this one they couldn't get into the haunted house and must reach the trapped sacrifice by other means… the basement.

Tightening his lip the turtle pressed his large shell back, letting the soft cushions become one with him, as his eyes didn't dare to peel away.

What would happen to the hero? Will the demon within the house come out of the shadows suddenly to claim another victim?!

The hero without warning was trapped in the basement and unable to leave decided without a doubt in mind to venture on.

In his search in a way to reach the top floor, which to both Raph's and the hero's surprise, was that unfortunately there was no set of stairs to use.

Nevertheless, the hero not giving into failure so easily, found instead a soft spot on the floor above his head, taking that as his way in.

Cringing at the thought that the hero would even risk taking such a bold entrance, knowing how vulnerable he would be within those moments, Raph mutter under his breath, "Man I don't think that this is a good idea…"

Fully engulfed in the moment, Raph's knuckles only turned whiter as all blood couldn't flow to them.

The room filled with the cracking of wood splintering, the hero forced a hole open large enough to squeeze his small frame through to enter the living room above.

Wetting his lips, Raph waited anxiously, as the scene with the man trying to squeeze through the floor while the wood floor boards were hindering him and making hit harder to do such a task, was driving him insane! Something was going to let go and the horror coaster ride was going to come down hard on the hero; he could feel it in his bones.

Then abruptly out of the blue, a voice bellowed out unexpectedly, catching the turtle off guard!

"WOW DUDE, THE HOUSE IS GIVING BIRTH!" Mikey howled out in a very serious tone.

He was there too, watching the movie beside Raph, who in turn practically forgot he was even in the room, let alone sitting not even two feet from him.

His anticipation disrupted, Raph turned his head towards his younger brother, dumbfounded and blinking at him in complete confusion. He was stunned and speechless all at the same time.

Giving him a cheeky grin, Mikey smiled brightly, then pointed back at the horror movie, "And guess what? It's a boy!".


End file.
